Life With Baby
by Rainack
Summary: What happens between Nick's first and second conversation with Doc Robbins? And a taste of life at home with baby Maria. Nick/Greg Please read and review.


A/N: They don't belong to me, unfortunately.

I'm pretty sure we all know who Nick likes to smell nice for, though. :)

And Greg with a gun! Hot!

Anyway, on with the post ep. Please read and review.

Life With Baby

Nick Stokes absolutely hated using the locker room showers at work. Always had, always would. The only thing that could make using them even marginally better was the knowledge that his husband, Greg Sanders would be there any minute with a bag of lemons. That and the fact that at this time of the night, noone else ever used the showers. Oh, and don't forget the fact that it had been two weeks since he and Greg had even been able to think about fooling around.

It had been two weeks since they had finally been able to bring home their little princess, Maria. Needless to say, a lot of things in the house changed. Aside from the house being baby proofed, there was a lot less sleep going on, but a lot more giggles and laughs filling the house.

Listening to the periodic drip from the shower stalls, Nick sighed in impatience. He hated smelling like decomp, and he wanted a chance to have some alone time with Greg before he had to get back to work and Greg had to get started with work.

"Hey, Nick?" Greg's voice carried through the locker room into the showers.

"In here," Nick called back, already beginning to strip out of his aromatic clothing.

If the wolf whistle Greg let out on sight of his half naked husband was any indication, Nick knew they were in for at least a little fun.

Meeting Greg's eyes as he began to unzip his jeans, Nick felt his cock begin to swell with blood.

"Nicky?" Greg asked hesitantly, taking a step closer to Nick, the bag of lemons hanging from suddenly nerveless fingers. The telltale bulge in the front of Greg's pants told Nick that he would probably be able overcome any nervousness of their venue on Greg's part.

Stepping into the closest shower stall, Nick headed towards the controls, but not before growling, "Strip and get in here with those lemons, Greg!"

Just before the water came on, Nick heard the bag of lemons hit the floor and watched it skid into the corner, and heard the zipper of Greg's tan pants being opened.

A moment later, Greg's arms were around his waist, his lips on Nick's left shoulder. "You sure this is a good idea, Nicky?" Greg asked when he'd kissed a trail across to Nick's other shoulder.

Twisting around in Greg's arms, so they were now standing chest to chest, Nick said, "Probably not, but I needed to touch you." Touching his lips to Greg's, Nick ran his tongue over Greg's lower lip, begging for entrance that was instantly granted.

When they parted for air a moment later, Greg said, "You know, we could do this more often at home if you'd put baby girl in her room, instead of in with us." Out of the two of them, it had come as a surprise to both of them that Nick was the more protective father. Greg claimed the reason he wasn't going over board with protectiveness was because his mother had been too overprotective of him when he was growing up and he didn't want to do the same thing to his own kids.

"Not happening, and you know it," Nick spoke through the kisses he was peppering over Greg's jaw and down his neck. His hands roamed up and down Greg's back, over scars long healed. Stilling his hands at Greg's ass, Nick took a firm butt cheek in each hand and pulled Greg flush against him, so that their hard cocks brushed together.

No more was said on the subject of sleeping arrangements for Maria, as Nick began to rock his hips, setting up a delicious friction on their hard shafts.

Greg's arms locked around Nick, and Nick knew it wouldn't be long before the younger man came. Nuzzling his nose against Greg's ear, Nick whispered, "That's it, baby! Come for me!"

With a quiet whimper of pleasure, Greg sagged against Nick, and Nick could feel Greg's cock spasming as he came. That combined with the feeling of warm come on his stomach had Nick falling over the edge as well.

When Greg could support himself again, he retrieved the bag of lemons from the corner they'd been tossed into earlier and proceeded to help Nick wash away the smell of decomposition.

"How was Maria when you left?" Nick asked, closing his eyes as Greg squeezed a lemon into his hair.

"She had just fallen asleep. Mrs. Fitzgerald said she'd call if she had any problems."

~~~CSI~~~

Nick slowly rocked back and forth in the glider rocker, as baby Maria sucked sleepily at her bottle.

Sensing eyes on him, Nick looked toward the bedroom doorway. A smile lit up his face, as Greg crossed from the door to kneel down in front of him.

"She's almost back to sleep," he whispered so as not to wake Maria back up. "Were you able to get the guns into the lock box?"

Giving Nick a return grin, Greg said, "Yup! No problem!"

Nick really wanted to say more, but held his tongue. One of the few bones of contention in their marriage had been Greg's refusal to carry a gun when out in the field. Greg had proven on several occasions that he could handle just about any situation thrown his way. Now Greg was carrying a gun more often than not when they went out in the field. While Nick was curious about Greg's sudden change of heart on the matter, he wasn't about to do anything that might cause Greg to do an about face again, so he didn't say anything, just smiled up at Greg, then back down at their little bundle of joy.


End file.
